Bonds and Enemies
by Shadow's Hollow
Summary: Vada is called to the council when the Ring of Power is brought to Rivendell. Lorarwin comes across the council and now, for both, their futures are changed. Can the Fellowship handle these two new members or will Middle-Earth fall down around them.
1. Fellowship of Eleven

_**Hello everyone and welcome to Bonds and Enemies. I'm currently working on rewriting this story, though it is mostly the same. Some things just didn't add up or weren't very well written. For those who are new to this story I welcome you and hope that you enjoy it. *Bows* read and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything involving The Lord of the Rings. I DO own Vada and Lorarwin as my own characters.**_

* * *

><p><em>"This is Elvish."<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fellowship of Eleven<strong>_

"Vada (pronounced Vay-Dah) it's good that you could make it." Gandalf the Grey, an elderly man with grey hair and a beard dressed in grey robes stood within the gates leading into the Elvin city of Rivendell. He, unlike most elderly, stood tall and proud with a wooden staff in his hands. A small smile graced his face at the young woman before him.

Vada was a mortal witch with a close tie to the wizard. Most believed her to be his granddaughter until they were told right. Sliding off of her white and black Appaloosa mare, Vada took off her brown cloak. She wore a dark red, Rohan style dress. It was torn in a few places with mud along the waistline down. Her mid calf boots were almost as worn as her dress. Medium length curly brown hair with natural light red strands was placed in a ribbon at the nape of her neck. Green eyes seemed to glow in the rising sunlight. Standing at 5'5", slightly tanned skin; the 25 year old woman gave Gandalf a hug.

"Where in the world have you been?" Vada pulled away from him to look closely at his eyes, "Gandalf?"

"I was in Isengard; Saruman has turned." Vada's brow wrinkled. She had met Saruman once before and he was kind and caring. Not someone to change sides. 'Though if Gandalf says he's turned then he has.' Vada thought, trusting her long time traveling companion. Vada nodded, walking off. Gold sparkled in the sun as two; gold snake bangles encircled Vada's biceps. A gold solid formed headband rested on her hair and a grey ribbon wound once around her neck. "I see that Théoden King has treated your birthday well once more," Gandalf said as he spotted the gifts.

"No, Théoden only gave me the ribbon. Eowyn and Eomer gave the jewels. Theodred the headband before he left. Théoden hasn't really been well for a few days now, we cannot tell what it is though."

"What of your staff? I see you don't have that, or your dagger with you."

"Oh I have my staff," a small shiver of light surrounded her left hand and waist, revealing her two weapons, "dagger too." Gandalf chuckle, Vada's magic had grown stronger in the short time he was away. Where once she could only turn a rock into a different color, she could now match the color to the area so as to hide objects. "I still can't do more than an item or two, but once in a while I am able to turn myself."

"That is very good Vada. Now follow me to the meeting area. There are others waiting on us."

* * *

><p>Lorarwin pulled a deep green cloak over her head as she closed the door to her room. Her face now covered in shadows she wandered aimlessly around the main Rivendell building, 'too much noise with this meeting taking place here.' Taking a turn around the corner she passed by Arwen's door. She was in her room, angry at her father Elrond, for not allowing her the chance of being a part of the secret council. Lorarwin shrugged her shoulders. She saw no point in trying to comfort her long time friend when the problem would solve itself... it always did and always would.<p>

Lorarwin continued down the many hallways, her knee high brown boots making little noise. Taking a right turn Lorarwin found herself standing before 9 people. 'Well, 61/2 people if you go by height.' As wells as the few remaining people who were leaving.

"Lorarwin, child what are you doing here?" Elrond turned to face the person who had interrupted the ending of the council. Giving a slight bow of apology Lorarwin turned to leave, saying nothing. Elrond had turned his back on her after her bow and did not see Lorarwin stop dead in her tracks, staring at the ring of power still on the podium. "Forgive her, she doesn't talk much around strangers."

A Hobbit felt a pull inside his mind and leaned over to look at the strange girl now standing still. "You shouldn't touch that." He spoke; trying to stop what he thought was coming. His voice caught Elrond's attention who now turned to face Lorarwin along with the others upon the balcony.

"Lorarwin look at me child." Elrond commanded as he felt a rush of evil pull at everyone's hearts. The child, at least to everyone's knowledge, turned her head to the Lord before her, her face still in her cloak's shadow. A Dwarf walked past on his way to leave and pulled the edge of her cloak, laughing with his fellow dwarfs about getting one over on an Elf. The cloak slid to the ground carelessly, standing there Lorarwin flinched as she was stared at. Her waist length bright red hair was straight and perfect, light silver-grey eyes clouded in fear. Standing at 5'7" she looked delicate, but something about her screamed deadly. Pale skin grew paler as the wind blew to reveal her pointed Elvin ears.

The members of the Fellowship stared at the wonder before them. Dressed in the clothes of a Ranger this woman was not what they expected. A black shirt covered her skin until the V-neck. Brown leggings looked as though they were not made for her were kept in place with a belt. Around her neck a silver chain could be seen but not what was connected to it. What the Fellowship stared at though was the writing that appeared on her forehead. The same writing that could at times be seen on the ring. "It seems as though the Fellowship just grew another member." Gandalf and Elrond looked at each other.

Elrond nodded, "come here my child I must speak with you." Lorarwin stepped forward and listened as Elrond spoke in her ear. For a millisecond her eyes widened. The Fellowship watched with confused looks as the writing on Lorarwin faded into nothing. With a nod and a bow Lorarwin stepped over to stand next to the Fellowship. The form of Vada appeared out of nowhere and blocked her from standing next to Gandalf.

"You!" Vada growled and pointed her plain, straight brown staff at Lorarwin. Chaos seemed to ensue in those few short seconds. The young woman sent a ball of flames towards the She-Elf, who in turn ducked to avoid ball of fire nearly hit Elrond in the face at the same time that Gandalf bound Vada in a chain of magic. Lorarwin was pushed into one of the humans causing them to fall and all the while the same Hobbit from early just stared at the scene. "Let me out Gandalf so I may kill her!" Vada whispered, trying to break the magic on her. She knew this routine though, Gandalf was much too powerful for her to ever break his spells.

Lorarwin stared down at the man she'd landed on. He was much taller than her and was well filled in his shoulders. He too was dressed in the regular Ranger garb. His shoulder length black hair was messy and the scruff on his face fit him well. Green eyes stared at her confused. "Are those my old clothes?" Standing quickly Lorarwin held out a hand for him to help himself up with. He did so and leaned down, pick up her cloak and handed it to her. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Lorarwin opened her mouth to reply, but one of the Hobbits got in a remark first. "I'm Pippin of the Shire and this is my cousin Merry." Lorarwin looked the two over and agreed that they most definitely were family. Their long faces and hazel eyes were just too similar. One had curly blond-red hair, more on the blond side, while the other had shaggy blond-red hair with more red to it. Next to introduce himself was Samwise Gamgee; Sam; he was the tallest Hobbit with brown eyes, a bit of meat on his bones and curly sandy-blond hair. After that was the Dwarf Gimli, son of Gloin. Gandalf felt no need to introduce himself since he knew of her and she more than likely had heard about him from Elrond. Gandalf took his staff and poked Vada.

Vada huffed, "Vada, the witch of Rohan as well as a shield Maiden; though we've already met."

"Boromir, son of Denethor the second, of Gondor," Boromir raised Lorarwin's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you Milady," Aragorn coughed and Lorarwin thought she had caught a glimpse of a laugh in his eyes.

The Elf was last as he bowed to her, "Legolas of Mirkwood." Lorarwin took a step back with a frown. A shiver had gone up her spine when he had come closer to introduce himself. 'I don't like him.' Lorarwin's eyes narrowed at the Elf prince before her.

Looking at the group Lorarwin smiled. "_I am Lorarwin of Rivendell._" The blank looks on a everyone's' but Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas's faces spoke for themselves. "I am sorry; I forgot that not all speak in the Elven tongue. It has been nearly a hundred years since last I've spoken in the common language. I am Lorarwin of Rivendell, daughter of Elrond, sister to his sons and daughter." Now Lorarwin was sure that she saw the emotion flash in Aragorn's eyes on her last word. 'Mayhap he knows her?'

Elrond stepped forward, standing next to Lorarwin. "Now, with these 11 members of the Fellowship of the Ring, you leave tomorrow. Get yourself in order for you bear a heavy task. Aragorn, Gandalf might I speak with you?" The two men followed the Elven Lord or of the area and down the hall a few steps. "Protect Frodo and the ring but I must ask of you to now protect Lorarwin as well. She had crafted a bond with Frodo and the ring."

"I thought she might." Gandalf leaned on his staff as Aragorn looked between the two great men before him. "It is because of the wound isn't it?"

'Wound?' Aragorn spoke at last, "Gandalf what is going on?"

Sighing Gandalf looked the heir of the Gondor throne. "There is something you must know about little Lorarwin. She was wounded by the Witch-King himself when she was, but a child. When she was found the wound was healed without help of any kind and she somehow did not become a wraith. The ring found this bond in Frodo and Lorarwin and used it. The ring is using this bond and transferred some of its power into Lorarwin."

* * *

><p>Vada sent a glare towards Lorarwin saying 'What are you doing here?' Her magic prison having disappeared when Gandalf left. 'She only stayed in her room last time I was here the…'<p>

"I was wandering around as there was no one to talk to today," having answered the question that Sam put to her about walking into the council. Lorarwin looked up from the Hobbits, to stare at the girl who had once ruined her friendship with one of the guards. "What might your problem with me be? You have despised me ever since our first and last meeting."

Vada didn't reply seeing as she felt that she owed this She-Elf nothing, let alone an answer she should already know. The knuckles of her hand were turning white as she gripped the wood firmly in her hand. Frodo looked over at Lorarwin and smiled. His black hair trying to cover his gorgeous bright blue eyes, but falling too short to do so. "I don't think I got to say hello in my shock. I am…"

"Frodo Baggins," Lorarwin smiled back. "I knew who you were since before you got here. It is a pleasure to meet Bilbo's nephew."

"You know my uncle?" Frodo's eye lit up.

"Yes I know your uncle." Lorarwin stood from her spot on the ground and took a seat next to Gimli smiling at him. Gimli frowned and looked away. Looking back to the Hobbits she saw that they all were sitting on the ground as though she were about to tell a great story. "I've known Bilbo since he first came to Rivendell with Gandalf. You know, my first impression of him was that he was an over active little child. Of course, I hadn't know about Hobbits then and he proved me wrong. Though he still never seemed to want to sit down, he always wanted out so he could go adventuring."

"That sounds like Bilbo alright," Pippin spoke up. Merry nodded his head enthusiastically and both Sam and Frodo gave slight nods.

"You see, he spent his time looking over the sword he found on his travel before ever reaching Rivendell, it was a gorgeous Elven blade that he named Sting. I never got to see it in battle but, I believe that there was something about it that helped him on his quests."

"I remember that time. I wasn't much younger than I am now when my father arrested some Dwarves, and Bilbo while they were in Mirkwood." Legolas smiled down at Lorarwin as he took the seat to her right. Lorarwin flashed a glare at the Elf before standing, donning her cloak and walking away into the familiar building.

"Milady, is something wrong?" Aragorn asked as she passed by him.

Lorarwin shook her head. "Nothing, though please keep that Elf away from me during our travels." Lorarwin nodded slightly in parting and walked off, pulling her hood back over her head as she left.

Aragorn continued back to the rest of the Fellowship and raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Nothing of importance, but thankfully Legolas made that She-Elf flee." Vada grinned as she twirled her staff around on her fingers. "So who gets to explain the quest to… what's her name again?"

"It's Lorarwin and I will do it." Aragorn looked to Legolas, "_what did you say to her my friend?"_

"_Nothing that would cause her to leave. She even ignored me earlier when I introduced myself._" Legolas made to defend himself.

"May I go with you Aragorn?" Frodo stood and walked over to the Ranger. "I believe I can explain about the Ring's power better than any other and I wish to make sure she is alright."

"I will go as well," offered Boromir. He stood from the seat that he had sat in during the council.

"We'll go too!" Pippin, Merry and Sam offered.

"Let Aragorn, Frodo and myself handle this young Hobbits." Gandalf came in from the talking with Elrond. "All of you are to rest and gather your things. You are included in that Boromir." Gandalf turned and walked back out. Just when he was about to leave he called over his shoulder, "Vada you are to be civil to Lady Lorarwin from now on, or at least hold your insufferable tongue."


	2. Start of a Quest

_**This chapter has been revamped.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Start of a Quest<strong>_

"_Really my sister, you gave me the clothes of a man you knew?"_ Lorarwin paced Arwen's room as her friend sat calmly on a chair nearby. Lorarwin had just returned from meeting everyone and had barged into the room without a second thought. "_Why had you not told me?"_

"_I thought it of no importance whose clothes you were given. He uses them no longer."_ Arwen flipped a page in her book, but did not bother to pretend to read what was written there. Instead she gently placed it onto her bed before standing and leading the younger Elf to sit.

"_Did you not think that it would be embarrassing to meet the man whose clothes I wear without his knowledge?"_

"_No I did not because I did not think you would ever meet Aragorn." _A knock at the door ended their conversation. "You may enter."

Of course to make anything more embarrassing the topic of said conversation walked into the room. "I'm sorry for troubling you, but we were looking for someone and were wondering if you could help us Arwen." Arwen smiled and stepped to the side. "Never mind, you've already found her." Aragorn said with a smile.

"I'll take my leave," Lorarwin reached for Arwen to stop her, but her hand missed its mark. As Arwen passed by Aragorn she placed a hand on his arm and Lorarwin couldn't miss the look that they shared. Arwen bowed her head as she passed someone else and then closed the door after them. Standing there were Frodo and Gandalf.

"You were looking for me?" Lorarwin stood and moved two of the chairs closer to the fireplace where two more resided. "That is odd as I had thought everything was settled earlier. Please take a seat, though it may not be my room I still think it better to discus matters while comfortable."

Everyone smiled as they did as told. "We figured that it would be best to explain everything that is going on." Aragorn leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "We are heading to Mordor to destroy the ring of power."

"What is in Mordor that's so important? Nothing has been there since Isildur and Elrond fought Sauron." Lorarwin had heard the tale about that great battle, but Elrond had refused to tell her about what happened in the end.

Gandalf glanced over at Frodo, "the ring was never destroyed. Mordor was never completely cleared out and it has been rising ever since the Eye of Sauron appeared. Currently Frodo here has it in his possession."

Lorarwin looked at Frodo and frown "you're..." her frown increased as she stared at him. "You're that other presence I felt when I saw the ring."

Frodo smiled lightly and leaned forward, "there is much to tell you about the ring's power."

"It was forged by Sauron in Mount Doom in order for him to control all of the other rings of power. There were 19 in total before Sauron forged his." Aragorn paused to take a breath. As he spoke it was like the room seemed to go darker. "Three rings for the Elves, seven for the Dwarves and nine for Men. The Elves have been able to control the power of their rings, the Dwarves hid away, and the Men... well they became the Nazgul."

Gandalf was next to continue passing around information, "upon the ring of power is a formula written in the black speech: _**Ash nazg durbatulûk, Ash nazg gimbatul,  
>Ash nazg thrakatulûk Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.<strong>_ In the Common Tongue is reads…"

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them." Lorarwin finished for him. The three before her looked at her strangely.

"How did you know that?" Frodo asked.

Lorarwin shook her head and placed a hand at her temple, "I don't know exactly. I… I think my father told me once." A sharp pain went through Lorarwin's skull as well as her upper abdomen on her left side. The pain passed as fast as it came, leaving only a dull ringing.

Gandalf moved to touch her shoulder, but pulled back quickly."I believe that is enough for now," Gandalf stood and pulled Frodo to his feet and Aragorn stood as well. "We will meet you before the gates tomorrow."

"_Aragorn, if I could speak with you?"_ Aragorn looked back at a still seated Lorarwin.

"Go on," Aragorn nodded to Gandalf and waited for him to close the door before returning back to his seat. "What is it Milady?"

"Call me Lorarwin please. I feel as though I lose what small piece of myself that I have when I am called by titles." Lorarwin looked into the fire, refusing to raise her eyes to the guest that she had.

"Fine then, Lorarwin, what is it that you need?" Aragorn wasn't insulted with her not looking at him. 'I already have a feeling about what she wants to talk about anyways.'

"I am sorry for, well, there is no other way to put this, borrowing your clothes. Arwen had given them to me nearly 60 years ago when I started to refuse wearing dresses. Had I known…"

Aragorn placed a hand on her knee, causing her to look up into his laughing face. "There is nothing to apologize for. When it comes to Arwen, she does things that she sees is for the best."

"You don't find it odd?" Lorarwin smiled and stood to her feet, heading towards the door.

"Odd? I find it very odd, but that doesn't change that they were a gift from Arwen to you." The two of them walked out of the room to find Arwen waiting patiently outside. "Arwen…"

"I believe that it is my turn to leave the two of you to yourselves." Lorarwin smiled and walked off towards her room, going to make ready for the trip ahead.

* * *

><p>"My old friend, I believe that there is something you are not telling me." Gandalf stood calmly in front of Elrond's desk as the Lord wrote a few things down on a piece of paper.<p>

"It is nothing that I can tell you." When Gandalf placed a hand down on the table Elrond stopped his work. "Honestly Gandalf if I could then I would, but I have promised that I will allow Lorarwin to tell her own tale."

"Then would you mind explaining to me about what happened to her earlier?"

Elrond's brow creased in concern, "what happened to her?"

"She seemed as though a pain had gone through her head. She knew what the Black Speech written on the ring meant."

"Then it is as I feared. This journey is going to be difficult Gandalf, for everyone. Lorarwin will tell you of her past soon enough, but when she does, do not expect much."

* * *

><p>"Mind if I join you?" Vada asked as she walked into a clearing in the woods around Rivendell. Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir were gathered there practicing. Well, Boromir was practicing with his sword, while Legolas and Gimli stood there glaring at each other.<p>

"Handy with anything other than your magic sorceress," Gimli growled out, not bothering changing how he addressed others with Legolas there.

"Daggers, but I believe I'm skilled enough with my staff that I won't need to use them much. A shield maiden of Rohan does not use only one weapon; we use whatever we can to protect our people." Vada leaned her staff against one of the trees and pulled her dagger from its resting place. It was a Rohan style blade with nothing really exceptional about it besides its length. One could say that it could be a sword for a child or a Hobbit. The blade reached from her palm to her elbow, with the hilt being only long enough for one hand to hold it.

"That is an uncommon blade Milady." Legolas enjoyed daggers himself. Though he learned how to use a sword he still preferred his two twin daggers himself. "More fighters are welcome among us. This quest will not be easy."

"A smith in Edoras had it made for me when he saw that I had no skill with a sword. Last time I tried to use one I ended up nearly cutting off one of Theodred's fingers. I was 19 at the time. Haven't picked up a sword since, and it's been six years." Vada looked fondly at the blade before her. None of the men missed the look in her eyes. "Last I saw of him, he was leaving for the Fords of Isen."

"You knew him well, young Theodred?" Boromir asked, having heard of Theoden's heir. He casually leaned his sword on his shoulder, something about this girl reminded him about his younger brother Faramir. The way that they could be so cold to someone they seemed to hate, but still show compassion and friendship to others in a matter of seconds.

"We grew up knowing each other and playing soldiers in the fields. He told me to wait for when he returned that he had something to tell me. But, I have been called here and will be helping all of you on this quest so we'll have to postpone that even longer."

"All this sappy talk and yet here we were trying to train. Let's get on with this so I can show the Elf a thing or two." Gimli lifted an axe farther into the air. "Or will you care to fight sorceress?"

"You little Dwarf, are asking for it, and I am happy to oblige." Vada swung her blade before her and shifted her feet in the hard dirt. Legolas and Boromir stepped back to allow them room and went about with their own individual training; Legolas with his bow and Boromir with is sword once again.

* * *

><p>The next day dawned and many were still asleep. Some though had decided to see the Fellowship off. Aragorn, Legolas, Lorarwin and Boromir were already down by the gates, making sure that everything was in order. Lorarwin could see Aragorn standing to the side talking with Arwen. 'They both seem as though they will never see each other again.' Shaking her head Lorarwin looked away. 'You will not encourage them Lorarwin. Their love for each other is doomed already because of their races.'<p>

Boromir was loading the last of the packs onto the pony, Bill's, back. Anything extra that anyone wished to bring they would carry on their own backs. Everyone had their load to bare, both physically, emotionally and mentally. He glanced over at Lorarwin; the hood of her cloak was down, allowing her red hair to fly freely in the light wind of the morning. The sun made it seem as though her hair was a light with fire. Movement caught his eye and he turned his head to see Legolas walk over to her.

Lorarwin's body stiffened when Legolas came over to talk with her. 'What does he want?'

"Milady, might I have a word?" Legolas was polite as he always was to those around him. He couldn't really help it; he'd been raised that way. Living as the Prince of Mirkwood tended to leave its own impression, even if he followed that impression only when necessary.

"Words can be spoken here can they not?" Lorarwin tightened the belt around her waist, making sure that her sword wasn't going anywhere.

"_I do not wish to seem rude, but what is it that you find… disturbing about me?"_

_"I can't say that I know what you mean."_ Lorarwin said so calmly, as if she believed it herself.

_"You have ignored me twice since we met yesterday. Although I usually would not mind being left alone you seem to have hatred towards me that I can not understand."_

"_Mayhap it is not easy to understand everything. Have you thought that maybe I do not wish for you to understand why it is that I do not like you? Think it over Elf, for there may be a time that I answer your question, but it is not now."_ Lorarwin walked forward and handed Pippin a piece of bread. The young Hobbit looked as though he was about to fall flat on his face at any moment. Gimli and Merry weren't much better off than him. Gandalf seemed fine as well as Frodo and Sam; even Vada seemed conscious, but not completely awake. There was proof enough when she even accepted the bread that Lorarwin passed her.

_"Let her come to you on her own time Legolas._" Aragorn had finished his talk with Arwen and had come to stand by the Prince's side. _"Just be your usual self and things might change."_

_ "I think it is because I am being myself that she dislikes me."_ Legolas and Aragorn shared a smile as they joined their companions in front of the gate. The Elves in the group heard Frodo's question on which direction they were to go. Aragorn was close enough that he heard it was well, and was a little thankful that the others couldn't hear it. Although they knew that Frodo didn't know the way it didn't help to have them judging their course from the start.


	3. Importance of a Name

_**This chapter has been revamped.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This writing will be flashes of memory for the remainder of the story.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Importance of a Name<strong>_

"Tell me young Hobbits, why are all of you here? I thought the Shire tended to stay out of the goings on of the world." Lorarwin walked beside Bill the pony and Sam: Pippin and Merry walked ahead of them, then Frodo, Gimli, Legolas and finally Gandalf at the lead. Aragorn, Boromir and Vada followed after the group. They had been moving for eleven days already and had yet to face any dangers. Ahead of them were a few boulders that looked like pieces of a building once, but at the same time they didn't. They would rest there and continue after eating.

"Well, I promised Gandalf that I'd look after Mr. Frodo," Sam smiled as he looked at Lorarwin. "I don't plan on breaking that promise. I've known Mr. Frodo for as long as I can remember."

"A noble reason in itself, to protect a friend."

"We were kind of thrown into all of this. And when the chance arose, we weren't going to miss it." Merry called over his shoulder.

Pippin nodded in agreement. "All we did was get caught stealing from farmer Maggot and next thing we know we're being chased by one of the Black Riders. Anyways, Frodo is our cousin, so we can't let him go into danger without us."

Lorarwin paused in her steps and held a hand to where she herself had a scar. She can remember the moment she received it clearly.

_**Trees surrounded her as Lorarwin ran through the forest. The stars themselves were clouded and the moon was not out that night. Behind her a village was ablaze and cries of pain and terror filled the air around her. She was young. Today was the start of her 247**__**th**__** year alive. Snow quieted her footsteps and the cold burned her lungs as she continued to run. Amid the screams heavy steps could be heard. She was being followed by the same evil that had just killed her family. Chancing to take a glance behind her Lorarwin's foot caught on a fallen branch, sending her sprawling onto the snow.**_

"Lorarwin," Lorarwin blinked and looked down. Sam stood there holding onto Bill's reins. "Lady Lorarwin are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Sam, just remembering something." Starting to walk again Lorarwin reached up and rubbed her side again. The pain was never really gone, and even after all this time the wound remained, never fully healed. "Come along Sam, they seem to need help with getting some food cooked. And I'd rather not try anything that they call a meal."

Bags had been placed down and a fire started. Boromir, Pippin and Merry were having a small sparring match in order to teach the Hobbits to defend themselves. Aragorn sat nearby with a pipe, smiling and calling out instructions to the two younger beings. Sam went to make food while Legolas and Gimli stood below a talking Gandalf and Vada. Frodo was sitting alone watching the fight.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not. I'd say we're taking the long way," Gimli spoke up. "Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

The look upon Gandalf's face would be said to be fear. Lorarwin had heard tales of the elderly man, but in none of them had he ever been afraid. Vada's face showed nearly the same fear as the wizard. What ever it was that scared the two of them, Lorarwin bet that she'd rather not meet it alone, or with the Fellowship.

Legolas stepped up onto the rock that Lorarwin had stood upon looking out into the distance. Lorarwin turned to see whatever it was that he was looking at. Gandalf saw the two and turned his eyes upwards to the sky. Down below the fight had turned into a wrestling match and Aragorn lay on his back. "What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," was Gimli's reply.

Boromir's breath was still uneven as he spoke, "its moving fast… against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland," Lorarwin and Legolas said as one.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted and at once everyone began to gather their stuff. Sam put out the fire. Lorarwin had rushed to the Frodo and pushed him under one of the rocks, Aragorn slid in next to him. Looking about Lorarwin couldn't see the others and dove into the nearest hiding spot, nearby bushes.

The birds grew closer as Lorarwin pushed herself farther into the brush. Hitting something, she looked into the eye of Legolas. He held a finger up to keep her silent and pulled her closer to him, hiding her completely from anything else. A single croak was heard and the birds turned, heading back south where they came from. Legolas stood and pulled Lorarwin to her feet. The fellowship was beginning to leave their hiding spots.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said with a look of disgust. "The passage South is being watched." Everyone walked to Gandalf.

"That means we're taking the mountain doesn't it?" Vada whined sitting on a rock above the rest of them. As one the group turned to look onto the distant mountain range, "The Pass of Caradhras."

* * *

><p>The walk to the mountain was uneventful for the first couple of days. Although into their third day everyone's mindset turned from what it was. Behind them Frodo tripped in the snow and tumbled down. Aragorn thankfully caught the man before he went too far. Stopping the group turned to see him hurriedly looking for the One Ring around his neck. Boromir had gone back to help him when he stopped and leaned down, picking up the ring. He seemed as though he were in a trance. Lorarwin knelt as this feeling of want came over her. She quickly pulled her hood over her face to hide the marks that Elrond told her appeared along her body. This time though, her hands and arms had them too, even if she couldn't see them.<p>

"Boromir," Aragorn called in question.

Quietly Boromir spoke, "it is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing." The last part was spoken even quieter than the first. As his hand rose up the grasp the One Ring.

"Boromir," Aragorn's hand had placed itself upon his sword, though he didn't wish to use it on the man. "Give the ring to Frodo."

Boromir walked forward with a sigh, the ring held out in front of him. "As you wish," Frodo quickly grabbed the ring, releasing a breath he didn't know he had held. "I care not." Boromir smiled at Frodo and ruffled his hair before turning and walking back up to the others. Aragorn's hand released his sword as the man walked away.

'That was the right choice Boromir,' Aragorn thought sadly, 'but will you make it again?' Aragorn and Frodo started walking, and Aragorn watched suspiciously as Boromir stopped and knelt beside Lorarwin. 'He looks at her as he does the ring…'

"Are you alright, Mi… Lorarwin?" Boromir placed a hand at her elbow and helped her to her feet again.

"Quite," Lorarwin nodded her head and walked on. Aragorn and Boromir frowned as they saw her keep her hands from sight and didn't remove her hood as she passed by the others.

The next days were calm, of course the farther up they got, the colder it became. Lorarwin never once smiled. The farther up they went, the more depressed she seemed to get. Vada noticed and walked calmly up to her. "Look, I don't know what's got you in this kind of mood, but don't let the Hobbits see you like this. They need strength to go on, and if all of us are depressed then it's doing them no good."

Lorarwin looked at the younger woman. "The youngest one here is giving one of the oldest ones advice. I find that kind of humorous."

A scowl appeared on the Rohan woman's face, "I'm not that much younger than Aragorn and Legolas!" It wasn't much of a come back, seeing that the girl knew neither of their ages. "Heck, I'm not much younger than you by the looks of it."

"That would be where you are wrong. How young are you?"

"I'm 26 thank you very much. You look like you're my age if not younger."

Smiling Lorarwin leaned towards the girl, "then it is true. I am much older than you."

Leaving her with that Lorarwin continued up the mountain. As night fell they made a makeshift camp, everyone digging into their bedrolls and cloaks to rid them selves of the cold. Aragorn and Gandalf kept first watch, with Gandalf melting the snow when it buried them too much. A grumpy Vada and Boromir took the next watch and Lorarwin and Gimli took the final one. As the morning sun rose again they set off up the mountain. The weather turned bitter and chilled their bones.

Boromir held Merry and Pippin by his side, trying to keep them from going under the waist high snow. Aragorn held Sam and Frodo, Gimli in front of him. Gandalf walked in front, using his staff to move snow from their path, with Vada behind him, using small balls of fire to melt the snow Gandalf left behind. She looked pale compared to usual, once her tan had gone away, leaving behind milky white skin. Her fire kept going out and yet she kept making another. Lorarwin and Legolas walked behind the others on top of the snow.

"Do you hear that?" Lorarwin asked halting for just a moment. Legolas nodded and they walked to the front.

"There's a foul voice on the air," Legolas's voice was urgent.

"Any voice upon the air is a foul thing." Lorarwin muttered, "Any fool would know that."

Legolas looked to her with a frown and partial glare. "It's Saruman." Gandalf yelled up to them.

"Wait a moment," Lorarwin turned back to Gandalf, "isn't Saruman the leader of the wizards? Why would he be talking on the wind?"

The mountain shook as pieces of snow and mountain top rained down on them. The others leaned as close to the mountain as they could while Lorarwin and Legolas remained where they were. "He's trying to bring down the mountain." Aragorn called, his face covered in snow, turning his beard nearly pure white. "Gandalf we must turn back!"

"No," Gandalf shook his head and tried to get onto of the snow. Lorarwin leaned down and helped him onto a snow cover rock, releasing him once he had his balance and she knew he wouldn't fall back into the deep death trap. "Losto Caradhras, sedo, hodo, nuitho I ruith." Lorarwin couldn't really understand what Gandalf said but looking back at Vada she knew that the sorceress did for she was speaking the same words as her mentor. Saruman's voice continued to reach their ears as lighting hit the top of the mountain. Waves of snow came crashing down towards them.

Legolas reached forward and pulled Gandalf against the mountain. Seeing him in danger himself Lorarwin rushed forward, sending her and the other elf down against the ground. Minutes seemed to pass as everyone was buried under the snow and the mountain finally stopped shaking so badly. Standing, Lorarwin forced her way to the top, Legolas following after her. They watched as Aragorn pushed Sam and Frodo out from under the snow, Boromir doing the same with Merry and Pippin. Gandalf shook the snow off him, Aragorn helped Gimli up and Vada seemed fine. A small circle of water stood around her and not a flake of snow seemed to have landed near her during the avalanche.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir called to Gandalf. "Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Vada called. "We'll be seen."

"If we cannot pass over the mountain let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Vada used her staff to hit Gimli upside the head as she looked to Gandalf to see the fearful glance he sent her way.

"I swear Gandalf that if you bring me through the mines I will kill you myself." Vada hissed.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf looked away from Vada to look at Frodo.

The Hobbit looked completely frost bitten. "We will go through the mines," he said. 'Although I do not wish to make this journey last any longer than need be, but why does Gandalf not want to go through the mines?'

"So be it," Gandalf nearly whispered.

'Why do you wish to run from this Gandalf?' Lorarwin questioned as she helped Gimli to turn around in the snow. Vada had scowled at everyone as she pushed her way to in front of Aragorn so she could clear a path. 'What aren't the two of you saying?'

* * *

><p>"The walls of Moria!" Gimli said loudly as he looked upon the mountain side with pride. Lorarwin tilted her head a little and shrugged, 'I of all people do not understand the meaning of home so who am I to judge.'<p>

Gandalf walked to a section of the cliff and brushed some dirt out of the way. "Itidin… it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Turning, Gandalf watched as a full moon made its way out from behind a cloud.

Leaning over to Boromir Lorarwin muttered, "Is it just me or is that too pretty to be a Dwarf entrance?"

"I agree, and yet here I am standing next to the entrance of a Dwarven mine and there's a lake right next to it. I thought Dwarves didn't bathe." Boromir smiled as Lorarwin tried to hold in a laugh. Legolas glanced over and caught his eye, Boromir just glared at the Elf.

The three had missed a good part of the conversation and of Gandalf threatening to use Pippin's head to open it. Frodo and Gandalf had just figured out the password and everyone was on their way inside. Gimli of course was going on and on about the mines of Moria. Lorarwin was standing just ahead of the Hobbits when everything went to hell. The place was filled with corpses, both Dwarf and Orc. Everyone had pulled out their weapons. Vada stood there with her dagger, a grin on her face.

A sudden pull on her cloak sent Lorarwin tumbling to the ground. Sam, Merry and Pippin rushed out the door. "Strider," Sam called, getting everyone's attention. Lorarwin rolled onto her stomach and watched as Frodo was pulled away by some sort of giant monster. Aragorn and Boromir rushed into the water, slicing limbs to get to Frodo. Legolas used his bow to shoot the monster.

When everyone rushed away from the monster Lorarwin's shock finally left her. The monster hit the rocks above the entrance, sending large sections down upon them. Standing, Lorarwin pushed the Hobbits ahead of her but stopped running when a rock hit her leg. Stumbling, Lorarwin was once again knocked off of her feet.

_"Guess we are even now,"_ Legolas slowly got up off Lorarwin and held a hand down to her. Lorarwin took the offered hand and let the Elf pull her to her feet.

"Are you alright Lorarwin?" Frodo asked, coming over to the pair. Lorarwin looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes I'm alright. I give my thanks to Legolas for that." Lorarwin turned to the Elf and then looked down at the warmth in her hand. Seeing that their hands were still clasped together she removed hers and ruffled Frodo's hair. "Now don't go getting yourself nearly killed again. I don't think I could take it." Everyone smiled as they turned to walk away. Glancing over her shoulder Lorarwin gave a genuine smile. "_Thank you, Legolas of Mirkwood."_

_ "The pleasure was mine… Lorarwin."_ Lorarwin didn't miss that this was the first time that she had used his name. Nor had Aragorn, who still stood behind them with a smile on his face.


	4. Moria

_**This story has been revamped.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moria<strong>_

Day 1:

Darkness was nearly all that they could see. Gandalf's staff provided a decent amount of light, but it still didn't make much of a dent in the surrounding shadows. Legolas and Lorarwin took the rear guard, able to see without aid from the Wizard. They didn't talk and Lorarwin still refused to look at the other Elf. 'Everything Ada taught me is useless right now. Why must this be so difficult! Even Arwen never mentioned what to do in a situation like this.'

Legolas on the other hand had no trouble with looking at his fellow Elf. He'd heard when she'd called him by his name for the first time. Although she hadn't realized it herself it was easy enough for Aragorn and Legolas to tell since she'd only ever called him 'that Elf'. Something seemed wrong though to him. As they walked it seemed like a great burden was taken off of Lorarwin's shoulders only to be replaced by a lesser one. 'I wonder what is wrong with her.' Legolas turned to face forward, keeping a sharp eye on their surroundings. Aragorn and Boromir kept the Hobbits between them as they took the side guards, leaving Gimli to walk beside Gandalf and Vada.

"Lady Vada why do you not use your fire to give us more light?" Sam asked as he looked the witch over. Through the whole journey on the mountain Vada had been using her fire to guide them through the snow paths. Now, when they could use the light, she didn't.

"My powers are not like Gandalf's. I have certain magical abilities that I am good with and others I am unable to use. After using my power for so long in conditions that don't condone it I need to rest." Vada turned her head to look back at the Hobbit. "If I don't rejuvenate my power then I can't go and turn you into a toad or something along those lines." Everyone laughed lightly at the scared look on Sam's face.

"It's alright Sam, I won't let her." Frodo grinned to his gardener and friend. "Maybe a tree or flower though." Sam's face didn't regain its usual color though.

* * *

><p>Day 2:<p>

The darkness in Moria seemed to lessen as the group walked. Pippin was the first to notice the small veins of metal within the walls that made Gandalf's light grow brighter. "Gandalf what is that?" The young Hobbit stopped to place his hand on one of the larger veins.

"It's Mithril; more important to the Dwarves than anything else you'll find in these mines. They dug deep into Moria to claim as much of it as they could. The wealth of Moria was never in gold or jewels, nor even in iron. Its worth is beyond price for there is little left above the ground." The old Wizard said as they all came to a halt.

"It's beautiful," Lorarwin whispered as she went to stand next to Pippin.

"Aye that it is," Legolas agreed.

"Count on the Elves to find everything beautiful!" Vada said exasperated. "We're stuck in the middle of a damn mine tomb and you're standing there imagining some pretty jewels you could have made with it." Gandalf sent a glare towards his young pupil and Vada went quiet.

"I think not of the jewels that could be made Vada. I have no claim of wanting anything of the sort. I do believe though that beauty should be appreciated where ever you may find it." Patting Pippin on his shoulder Lorarwin motioned for him to continue on his way. He nodded and the two left Legolas behind.

_"__She still ignores me, even after yesterday's events."_ Legolas muttered to himself. Boromir stood beside him to take Lorarwin's place as rear guard while Lorarwin took his on the side. The two men watched as Lorarwin played with the Hobbits to kept them quietly laughing.

It was at camp that night that any real conversation began. "Gandalf, Vada, would the two of you mind telling us why it is that you refused to come to Moria?" Vada looked at her mentor and shrugged. She'd known this question would come at some point and it came as no surprise that it was Lorarwin who'd asked it.

"Well Lorarwin there are dangers that wait in the deeper parts of Moria. Long ago the Dwarves dug deeper into Moria than was smart for they unleashed a creature known to them as Durin's Bane." Gandalf looked around at the group before him making sure that they were all listening to the tale. "To the Race of Men, Elves and the Istari it is known as a Balrog, a creature of evil. Good for us though the creature sleeps and should we be quiet in our passage through we should go unnoticed by it."

"Wait a moment I thought the Balrogs were dead." Lorarwin spoke with some confusion.

"Dead? Balrogs are not easily killed child." Gandalf looked at Lorarwin.

"No they are not Gandalf," Lorarwin sat a little straighter, as though what she had to say was fact and would not be ignored. "Glorfindel killed the last Balrog in Gondolin where he himself was killed. He told me the story a few years after coming to Rivendell."

"Who is Glorfindel Lady Lorarwin?" Sam asked. He was always interested in learning about the Elves. "And how can he have told you if he is dead?"

"He no longer is. He was re-embodied in the Halls of Awaiting. He was a noble Elf of high birth with rare golden hair. All thought him related to the Vanyar and he still denies it to this day. The Valar brought him back to Middle-Earth and now he is a friend and ally of my Ada. He is a kind and gentle man as well as a dear friend of my new family."

Sam looked on as memories of the man plagued Lorarwin. She smiled as she remembered sitting on his lap while he and Elrond spoke. She wasn't a child but still an Elfling. She'd go on brief scoutings with him when she felt caged inside Rivendell. On those days he would assign another to his post and took her for a gallop in the woods instead. "You care for him deeply don't you? I can see it on your face that you care about him."

Lorarwin smiled over at Sam. She reached a hand towards him and ruffled his hair not seeing the looks on three men's faces. "Glorfindel is as much a part of my new family as the others, so of course I do. He is like an uncle that you cannot help but love." Again the looks were missed.

"Why do you use that term Lorarwin? Who do you speak of?" Frodo looked over the She-Elf before him. 'So far we have yet to hear her tale. As well as why she has been forced to join the Fellowship.'

Lorarwin sighed before smiling sadly at everyone. "I believe it fair to tell you my past and current life. For how can we trust each other if we do not know each other? You see my story is different than all of yours. I am Lady Lorarwin of Rivendell but that is not my birth home nor my birth name. Long ago I lived with my father, older brother and my younger twin brother. My mother, to my knowledge, died in childbirth with my twin. I know nothing of them except that they were in my life. The first memory that I have is of my 247th birthday."

"The Witch-King of Angmar and the rest of the Nazgul had brought orcs to attack our village. We were all at a festival for my birthday and because it was the Winter Solstice. You see, my twin was born an hour after I, when a new day had started so we were to celebrate on the day after the Solstice. When they attacked my family forced me to run. I was a Elfling then and didn't know the gravity of the situation, but I knew that I was in danger. So I left into the snow covered forest trying to escape. Behind me screaming could be heard. No light guided me for there was no moon. Within the screams I could hear heavy steps following me. I knew that the evil that had killed my family was after me now. I took the chance and looked behind me, but my foot had caught on a fallen branch."

"That's when I saw him for the first time. He stopped before me with his sword drawn." _**"Father, Melcindómien, Ionwë help me!" Lorarwin cried as the Witch-King moved towards her. Halting, the former King of Men laughed a bone chilling sound.**_

_**"**__**Your family can hide you from us no longer She-Elf. Though they have tried and succeeded for so long they are no longer able." The Witch-King forced his sword into the snow and reached towards the fallen Lorarwin. "Come now to where you belong and we may yet spare your pathetic kin."**_

_**"**__**No!" Lorarwin screamed, trying to move backwards away from the beast before her. "I want my father, I want my brothers!" Reaching down the Witch-King pulled Lorarwin towards him and she gasped as pain ran through her body. She looked down to see his sword through her upper abdomen, her lifeblood dripping down the blade and onto the white snow. She couldn't remove her eyes from the sight of such purity being tainted red.**_

_**"**__**You will come She-Elf even if it is against your will, you will come." Pulling his sword from her he tossed her aside and left her there. Lorarwin had other plans though. When she knew that he was gone she used a nearby tree to pull herself up. Every breath she took felt like she was being torn apart and every step she took she felt weaker and weaker. Lorarwin knew not how long she walked through the forest but she'd passed villages and roads and knew that she was no longer close to home. Every day she walked she was closer to death or worse, but she never stopped, never rested.**_

_**"**__**Halt!" A voice called through the trees. Lorarwin, startled by the voice, did as it command and stopped moving. It was a bad idea though because she lost her momentum and fell face forward into the snow. The wound had stopped bleeding and had closed so she allowed the darkness to take her.**_

The Fellowship looked to Lorarwin as she came out of remembering her past. As she remembered, she spoke on, telling the tale as though from another perspective. She looked at them and frowned. "I was found outside of Rivendell within the forest by a visiting Elf. I have been there ever since. Lady Arwen stopped the Elf who found me from arresting me for she saw that I was her younger, an Elfling. Her father, my Ada, took me in as his own child. Arwen and I have been sisters since and her brothers would not let me out of their sight for my first few years in Rivendell. The wound is healed but not completely… it never will be." Lorarwin raised the left side of her tunic to show the stab wound on her upper left abdomen. "Ada says that I am lucky to have not been turned into a wraith because I had no healing done."

"So that is why you were depressed on the mountain." Vada muttered as she remembered how the Elf had not smiled or laughed while on top of the mountain except when Vada tried to give her advice. "You hate the snow."

"It is not that I hate the snow, but it is the cold that I cannot stand. You see I can't remember anything before that night. I don't even remember my own name. The Elf that found me in the forest named me." Lorarwin looked at the shocked faces, but frowned when her eyes stopped on Aragorn.

"Well now off to bed!" Gandalf clapped his hands and ushered the Hobbits into their bedrolls. Gimli was quick to lie down himself, followed closely by Gandalf and Vada. Legolas, Boromir, Lorarwin and Aragorn remained awake.

"Who shall take first watch with me tonight?" Aragorn asked. It was a common question. The four of them would stay up and figure out the watch while the others slept. Gandalf and Vada were included while they were on top the mountain but now that they weren't needed to keep them warm thus they went to bed as well.

"Then I will join you Aragorn. I do not think I'll be getting much sleep this night and I wish to speak with you." Aragorn nodded. Boromir and Legolas on the other hand weren't quite happy with the arrangements. Boromir would take the final watch with Vada while Legolas got second watch with Gimli.

Lorarwin sat back to back with Aragorn as she listened to the others' breathing even out into sleep. "You weren't surprised when I told you about the wound I received." It wasn't a question, Aragorn knew that, but she was asking why he wasn't.

"Earlier Elrond and Gandalf had told me about you being attacked. They didn't give many details for they themselves did not know them. Gandalf knew of the wound but I could tell that he knew nothing more about you than I did really. Elrond was holding back information. I didn't think that it would be anything like this."

"Then can you tell me one other thing?"

"I may, though it depends to on the question." The two leaned back more as they continued their whispered conversation. Being back to back they could keep each other warm as well as have two directions covered.

"What are your plans?"

"I am not sure." Aragorn knew what she asked of him. "She will be leaving with her kin for the Undying Lands."

"You two have been lovers for a while I am guessing. The way that I have seen you two look at each other or the way your eyes glisten at the mention of the other. I only needed that one day to know that you are both in love."

"That does not change that she is leaving. Should she stay she will be surrounded by my death for I do not think that I will last this quest."

"She will stay. I have lived with her as my sister and I know her as I know myself…" Aragorn chuckled and Lorarwin blushed at her words. "I know her better than I know myself. The point of all of this is that you should try for her. If not, then I ask that you return her necklace."

Aragorn reached up and placed his hand over the necklace under his shirt. Arwen had given it to him the night before they left. That night she chose a mortal life instead of immortality with her people and family. "It would be easy to just give this back but I can not. I love her still no matter where she is."

"Then continue to love her. Although I promised myself that I would not involve myself into the matter I can not help it. Arwen looked hurt when we left and I did not miss you staying behind a few moments to stare at her. She is my sister and I cannot bear to see her in pain. _She will not leave you Aragorn, son of Arathorn.__She has given her Grace to you already so accept it and do not let it be in vain."_

_"__And what of you Lorarwin?" _Aragorn tucked his necklace back into his shirt, "_Arwen told me that you carry with you a jewel as well. One that your... new brothers, had made for you."_

_"I do, and they did."_Lorarwin reached up and unclasped her necklace. Carefully she handed it to the man behind her. The necklace was shining with a light of its own making. Aragorn's eyes narrowed as he stared at an exact copy of Arwen's necklace but within the center jewel was a black tree. "Arwen is supposed to be the youngest Elf on Middle-Earth. That is not so though, my brother and I were not known about until I was found. I am, unlike my new family, full Elven. I don't know how I know, but I do. I know that I cannot understand what it is that you are going through for I cannot choose a mortal life, but that necklace proves that I am too am the Undómiel like Arwen."

"How many years have you seen?" Aragorn glanced at the necklace one last time before he passed it back to her. Turning around Aragorn helped Lorarwin to put the jewel back around her neck.

Lorarwin turned to be face to face with the Man, "I have seen 2, 213 years."

"That's younger than both Arwen and Legolas."

"I told you that I was Arwen's younger. As for that Elf, well I do not know how old he is."

"He has only seen 2,857 years. He is Arwen's elder by only 81 years. They have known each other all of their lives." Aragorn turned back around when a question caught his tongue. 'Maybe I can figure out a few things while we are here.' "Why is it that you don't allow Legolas close to you?"

"I didn't think you had noticed." Lorarwin closed her eyes as she thought about how she would answer.

"He is my friend."

"I have never met another from outside Rivendell aside from the one who found me. I do not understand it myself but there is something about how he holds himself and the air around him that I can not stand."

"Then it's his Royalty." Aragorn laughed lightly. Legolas very much had a different air around him than any other but he couldn't help how he was raised. He tried his hardest but it never worked. "Legolas is the Prince of the Woodland Realm. I give him another day or two of traveling before he is his usual self instead of the royal messenger for his father."

"Then I shall try to be kinder to him. If this is not how he usually is then there is no need to make an enemy."

* * *

><p>Day 3:<p>

Quiet, that's all there was. No one wished to talk this day. Vada and Gandalf took lead again, Gimli, Boromir and Legolas were side guards with the Hobbits between them and Aragorn and Lorarwin taking up the rear. They were moving farther and farther into the mines.

* * *

><p>Day 4:<p>

"You've gotten us lost!" Vada tried to refrain from yelling. "Haven't you been here before Gandalf? It's the only reason I'm even in this damn mine." The Fellowship stood before four passageways waiting for Gandalf to remember which direction it was to lead them out. They had been there for only ten minutes, long enough for Frodo to talk to Gandalf about Gollum. Legolas and Lorarwin heard the entire conversation and Aragorn seemed to know already about their shadow. "You know what, Pippin come here."

The Hobbit looked to Merry who nodded at him. Pippin stood and walked over to Vada. "Pick a tunnel." Pippin raised an eyebrow at her. "Just trust me okay?" Vada smiled down at the man.

"Umm, the second tunnel from the left."

"Good," lightly taking hold of Pippin's shoulders she moved towards the tunnel. Merry rushed to his feet to follow after. "You may not have the best of luck, but in this case it's just that kind of luck that we need." Shrugging at each other Boromir offered Lorarwin his hand to pull her to her feet. The two were quickly followed by Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"That child will never learn to be patient." Gandalf laughed as he helped Frodo to his feet before Sam joined them and the rest. Everyone but the two Elves were careful on their way down the stairs in the darkness. With Gandalf behind them his light did them no good. As they were all down Gandalf moved to the lead. "I believe we can spare a little more light." Gandalf's light grew brighter to reveal Dwarrowdelf.

"Now that's a sight." Sam muttered but everyone caught his words.

Down the large chamber they began to walk until Gimli stopped. "NOOO!" The Dwarf yelled. He turned to the left and ran into a room. Quickly the others followed him. Inside was a tomb with many Goblin and Dwarf bodies around it. There was a single light that shown through from the wall above to light upon the tomb before them.

"Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria." Lorarwin muttered as she looked over the Dwarven writing. "Your kin must have fought bravely Gimli. Hold his honor in your heart." The grief stricken Dwarf looked up and whipped away his tears before nodding.

Gandalf picked up a book to read when Vada placed her hand over it. "Open that book Gandalf and things will not end well. Let us be off before we bring trouble here. Legolas can already feel the evil close by." Sighing Gandalf moved to place the book down when Pippin tripped over one of the Goblin corpses. Sam and Frodo flinched as Pippin hit a skeleton on the lip of the well, sending it down into the darkness. "Told you he didn't have the best of luck," Vada muttered.

Drumming started in the deep sending shivers down the Fellowships' spines. Frodo drew his sword to see it glowing with a light blue color. "Orcs," Legolas hissed.

"So that's what's so different about Sting," Lorarwin smiled as she turned and followed Boromir out of the doors. An arrow landed close to their heads and Lorarwin slung her bow off of her back and fired into the darkness. A shriek was heard shortly after. Boromir wrapped his arms around Lorarwin's waist and pulled her back closer to him. Pulling the door shut with one arm he braced himself against it. Slowly, as if hesitantly, he released Lorarwin. "Oh such fun, there's Goblins and Orcs out there."

"You're forgetting that they have a Cave Troll," Boromir said with sarcasm. The thought of fighting a Cave Troll was not what he considered to be fun. Legolas and Lorarwin passed the two Men a few weapons that could be used to block the doors. After they took their places: Boromir with his shield and sword; Legolas, Aragorn and Lorarwin with bows draw; the Hobbits behind Gandalf, who had a sword draw; Gimli on the tomb; and Vada… Vada was no where to be seen.

"Let them come! There's one Dwarf in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli growled as he pulled his ax out to fight.

The sound of wood on flesh had the Hobbits looking to see a wincing Gimli. "There's one Dwarf here that draws breath and we'd rather he continue to draw that breath." Vada snapped as she slowly lost the magic she was using to conceal herself. She too stood atop the tomb with her staff moving from Gimli's head. "You die and there's one less mouth to feed, but you die and you're leaving me to deal with the two Elves by myself."

A small chuckle escaped Gimli as the two allies readied for their enemy. Orcs were beginning to break the door and arrows flew from the three archers. It didn't matter though because moments later the doors burst open. The fight of Balin's tomb had begun. Arrows were next to useless as Orcs and Goblins converged, Legolas had no issue. He switched between stabbing them with his arrows, hitting them with his bow and stabbing them with his twin knives. Vada and Gimli were having fun bashing the evil creatures on their heads.

Lorarwin had put her bow away as soon as possible. Unlike Legolas she was missing nearly half of her targets. She'd had brief training in archery and swordsmanship but that was only a few months. Deciding against using her sword for chance of hitting the others she drew two daggers from her forearms. With perfect accuracy she threw the daggers hilt deep into her enemies. As they fell she'd go to collect her weapons and repeat the actions. The Hobbits were holding their own and Lorarwin had no need to worry about Gandalf, Boromir or Aragorn. Vada and Gimli were even doing well. Yelling caught her attention as a couple of Orcs dragged and pulled on chains to bring in a large Cave Troll. "You're right Boromir," Lorarwin called. "It might not be so much fun fighting him!"

"Get yourself killed and I'll kill you myself." The Man of Gondor called.

"Is that worry I hear in your voice?" Lorarwin stabbed another Orc and collected her blade. Legolas had gone after the Cave Troll but the creature had other plans in mind. It grabbed the chain around its neck and swung it at the Elf. Legolas ducked and then quickly dodged when it continued to swing the chain around until finally it wrapped around a pillar. Legolas slammed his foot onto the chain and then ran up it onto the Cave Troll's back. He let out an arrow onto the beast's head until he had to jump off, landing as graceful as a cat. The pissed off Cave Troll ripped itself free of the chain and went straight for Merry, Pippin and Frodo. Lorarwin and Aragorn charged forward to save the Hobbits, bringing down Orc after Orc as they went.

Aragorn reached Frodo first and used a spear he had picked up to stab the Cave Troll. Lorarwin pulled Frodo to his feet and pushed him behind her. "ARAGORN MOVE!" It was too late. The Cave Troll hit Aragorn with a club, sending him into a wall and into unconsciousness. The Cave Troll then turned its sights onto Frodo and Lorarwin. It pulled the spear from its stomach and trapped the two in a corner. Bringing the spear back it rammed it passed Lorarwin's side and into Frodo. Merry and Pippin jumped onto the creature's back and started stabbing it in their fury. Lorarwin pulled the spear from their bodies and caught Frodo as he fell forward. She dropped to her knees panting. Boromir was the first to their side while Legolas quickly finished off the Cave Troll. Sam, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf followed after. Vada and Gimli stopped to help a semi-conscious Aragorn to his feet, "Frodo. Is Frodo alright?" Legolas and Boromir held Lorarwin up as Gandalf moved Frodo off of the She-Elf. "Gandalf is he alright?"

Frodo groaned as his eyelids fluttered open. "I'm fine, it didn't even pierce skin." Frodo reached up and unbuttoned two of his shirt buttons to show shining chainmail armor underneath. "Bilbo's old Mithril; he gave it to me along with Sting."

"You are lucky young Hobbit. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn smiled as he helped Frodo to his feet. He looked over and watched as Boromir and Legolas each took one of Lorarwin's arms around their necks. "Lorarwin were you hurt?"

Lorarwin smiled as she steadied herself completely and pulled away from the two men. Her tunic was ripped along the left hip were a splash of blood stained the cloth. "The spear nicked my side but I'll heal soon enough. We need to move, now." Aragorn nodded and rounded the Hobbits up and out of the room. Gandalf, Gimli and Vada were quick to follow. "Come along you two. Don't want to fight anymore Orcs now do we?" Legolas nodded and collected Lorarwin's daggers as Boromir pulled her along after the others.

"I thought I said not to get yourself killed." Boromir snapped at Lorarwin as they caught up with the rest of the Fellowship. The Orcs and Goblins behind them were closing the gap; their yips and throaty language echoing off of the pillars around them. Boromir pulled Lorarwin closer as an arrow flew past them. "You went up against a Cave Troll!"

"I'm not the only one and for your information I'm not dead!" Lorarwin pulled from the Man of Gondor and ran ahead to the Hobbits. "Frodo what has you so pale?" As Frodo pointed upwards Vada grabbed the two into a halt. Lorarwin didn't look up when she saw a Goblin body fall from the ceiling.

Vada moved before Frodo with her staff held high. The other older members circled the Hobbits; they used their own bodies as a wall around the Halflings. "So Gimli; which do you want? The couple thousand before or behind us?" Vada glanced over at the Dwarf in question.

"I'll take the back lass and I get Aragorn and Gandalf." Gimli raised his ax in challenge to the Orcs. In reply an Orc charged forward to fall by the Dwarf with an arrow in its head. Gimli spun on Lorarwin and Legolas. "Alright you Elves which of you killed it?"

Legolas placed an innocent look on his face and looked quickly down at the smaller Elf. "Lorarwin I believe the Dwarf was injured during the battle. That or his grief for his kin is getting to him."

"Why is that…Legolas?" Lorarwin hesitated on his name. She didn't need to look up at him nor did she feel it safe to do so. The Orcs in front of her could see and smell the new wound she'd acquired and they looked hungry.

"Well he seems to think that I'm worried about killing a measly Orc."

"And I'll be killing the three of you if you don't focus." Aragorn yelled as he stabbed a Goblin that had decided to chance it's luck. Luck was not on the Goblin's side though. "If you haven't realized it we are surrounded." It was then that a roar filled the Dwarven city and a red glow began to form from one end of the room. As a second roar echoed off of the walls the Orcs and Goblins fled.

Vada elbowed Aragorn's side and smirked. "You were saying oh wise one?" Aragorn bit back any reply he was going to make as the red light grew brighter.

"Tell me that is not what I think it is." Boromir muttered as he slowly lowered his sword.

"That is the Balrog." Gandalf replied, although none needed him to.

"I told you that we shouldn't have gone this way!" Vada turned to glare at her mentor. "But no, you had to let Frodo pick our course. If we'd have stayed on that mountain I'd be happy about dying compared to this." Vada waved her hand around her, as though to prove her point, and put her knife away. She looked at the Fellowship with a raised eyebrow, "if you all want to die then please, continue to stand there." This put the Fellowship back into motion as everyone ran.

Luck was against Lorarwin and Vada as they tripped over each other. The sound was drowned out as the Balrog growled somewhere in the city. The two women watched in shock as their companions turned down another corridor and out of sight. They turned towards each other with similar wide-eyed expressions. Vada was the first to break their silence. "Were we just left behind?" Lorarwin nodded, "I thought so."

As the ground shook beneath them Lorarwin looked back to the glowing red light and gulped. There, coming from the shadows was a black molten leg with flames coming through cracks. "Vada I believe that now would be the time to set aside every trouble and hateful emotion between us and call truths." Lorarwin pulled herself to her feet and reached down to the younger woman, "unless of course you'd like to be killed by the creature that owns that leg."

Vada looked at said appendage before taking Lorarwin's hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. She shook Lorarwin's hand, "Truths. Now stay still and we might get out of this alive." Vada closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. She could feel the core of her magic deep down inside of herself. Forcing that magic into her skin and Lorarwin's, she opened her eyes in time to see the Balrog take a step towards them. It had taken her longer to complete the spell since she was focusing on two people and now the Balrog was feet away from them. "Crazy idea but I think we just found our way out of here."

Vada looked to Lorarwin, glad she could see her even with her concealment spell in place. Lorarwin nodded slowly, "it's crazy and should it not work I will have the Valar bring you back so the twins may kill you."

Waiting until the last possible moment Vada released her spell. The two separated and jumped onto one of the Balrog's legs. It was hot but thankfully the plan had worked. The Balrog seemed to know where its prey was without noticing the two women attached to it. As the Balrog reached a section in the Endless Stair that was destroyed it let out an ear piercing roar. It took everything she had for Lorarwin not to cover her sensitive ears. When fire surrounded the beast neither woman could hold in their screams. Although the fire didn't burn them the heat it gave off was extreme.

As the fire disappeared Vada saw that they were no longer on the stairs, but in a different large chamber with a thin bridge in the middle. Between the Balrog and the bridge stood the remaining Fellowship members. Aragorn was forcing Boromir towards the bridge while Gandalf did the same for the Hobbits. Legolas and Gimli though were refusing to move. "Gandalf I'm going back for them." Legolas called ahead to the Istari.

_"No need!"_ Lorarwin yelled as she jumped off of the Balrog, taking Vada with her. They ran fast as the Balrog swung its fiery whip at them. "Everyone get across that bridge now! _Hurry Legolas get them across._" No one hesitated to run now that their friends were back.

The Hobbits were the first across then Gimli, Boromir, Vada, Aragorn, Legolas, Lorarwin and finally Gandalf. Halfway over the bridge Gandalf turned around and raised his sword and staff. "You cannot pass."

"Gandalf," Frodo screamed. Aragorn grabbed a hold of the Hobbit and kept him from running forward. Lorarwin continued to hold onto Vada as the sorceress stared in shock as her mentor faced a monster they both feared.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor." Gandalf raised his staff higher and a white globe of magic surrounded him. "The Dark Fire shall not avail you, Flame of Udun!" The Balrog swung a flaming sword down onto Gandalf's shield. The magic flickered and died. Aragorn moved away from Frodo and took a step forward, worry etched on his face. "Go back to the Shadow!" The Balrog took a step forward with its fiery whip in hand. "You shall not pass!"

Vada's eyes widened as she saw what Gandalf was doing. "Get the Hobbits out of here!" Vada rounded on Gimli. "Please Gimli you have to get them out. They should not witness this." Vada was whispering, fearing that if she spoke too loud she'd break down. Gimli nodded and Sam helped him move Merry and Pippin up the nearby stairs. Gimli had to half drag Frodo to go with him. Vada turned back to watch the scene before her. There was nothing that she could do; she'd promised Gandalf that she wouldn't interfere should something happen. 'Good luck my friend and good-bye.' Vada grasped Lorarwin's hand a little tighter as tears silently began to fall down her cheeks.

Gandalf had broken the bridge, sending the Balrog into the darkness below. Just as he turned back to them the Balrog's whip wrapped around his ankle and forced him off of the edge. "Fly you fools." At last he let go of the ledge and fell. Vada turned and Boromir placed a hand on her shoulder with tears in his eyes. Aragorn stood there in silence and cried until Lorarwin embraced him. He looked down and smiled weakly.

"Gandalf the Grey has passed."

Lorarwin released him and clasped his shoulder. _"Let the Valar welcome him with open arms."_ Legolas stepped forward and the three made their way out into the sunlight; Vada and Boromir following behind them. The Hobbits looked over at them with question filled eyes. Lorarwin sighed, "There will be Orcs in these hills come nightfall. Where do we move to next?"

"We head to Lothlórien." Aragorn straightened to his full height. "We must hurry."

Boromir helped Merry and Pippin to their feet."Let us be off little ones." Sam and Vada followed the three with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn in the lead. Lorarwin walked to Frodo and gently took his hand. He and Lorarwin took to the rear. The run to Lothlórien was quiet as everyone held their grief deep down until they could properly grieve.

"I know what it is you want to ask young Frodo, but all that I can say is that we must have faith in him. He would not have fought the Balrog unless he knew what would happen." Lorarwin stated gently as the group same to a walk inside the trees.

"How did you know that's what I wanted to ask you?" Frodo stopped for a moment just before the stream.

"Because Frodo, I am asking myself that same question even as we speak. Now come on and go catch up with the others. It seems that Gimli has heard the rumors about the Lady of Light." Lorarwin helped Frodo over the water and watched him walk away before turning her eyes to each member remaining of the Fellowship_.__'From eleven to ten. May you find peace where ever you are Gandalf the Grey.'_Lorarwin started walking again, trailing behind the others.


	5. Lothlorien

**This story has been revamped.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lothlórien<strong>_

Lorarwin remained furthest to the back of the traveling companions. These woods felt like home and the trees called to her. This place reminded her of Rivendell, but also of the home she lost so long ago. Halting her steps Lorarwin took in the feeling and her eyes drifted shut under the shadow of her hood. In front of her Gimli was speaking to the Hobbits. When Lorarwin heard the slightest scrape of an arrow withdrawing from a quiver her eyes opened. Her friends were no longer within sight.

Claiming an arrow from her quiver, Lorarwin readied her bow and stalked forward at an angle. Her first glimpse of the Fellowship was the quick flash of Sam's and Gimli's red heads. Frodo stood to the back of everyone while Legolas stood at the front with his bow aimed at a man before him. There were a dozen Elves with weapons drawn on the Fellowship.

An Elf stepped forward but Lorarwin couldn't see who it was. "The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." It was a male; his voice was deeper than most Elves and filled with disdain.

Aragorn stepped forward to speak but another voice filled over his; this one female. Lorarwin's eyes widened as she realized that the voice was within her head. "Welcome Lorarwin, daughter of Elrond, to Lothlórien." Lorarwin shook her head to rid herself of the voice.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." The man who spoke before said again. "Come, she is waiting."

Lorarwin slowly and quietly followed after the group. She kept her foot falls to match one of the warriors in the back. Every few minutes she'd see Aragorn look behind himself. Never did she lower her bow and arrow. When the group halted later on a hilltop Lorarwin crouched low and crept forward a little. She couldn't see what was everyone was looking at from her position. The light around her dimmed as darkness began to fall.

Lorarwin was quiet. She knew that she had to be. The Fellowship had been caught and forced farther into Lothlórien. Lorarwin followed slowly behind, careful to avoid as many Elves as she could. She watched the group walk up the stairs on the outside of the Mallorn tree. Lorarwin followed carefully behind. When she placed a foot at the base of the stairs a voice sounded out.

"Halt, you will go no farther."

Not facing the warrior Lorarwin lowered her bow and replaced her arrow. "I mean no harm to any here. My companions were just brought up to see the Lady of the Light."

The warrior stepped forward into view but still Lorarwin refused to look up at him and lower her hood. "Relinquish your weapons and we shall see if you speak the truth." Lorarwin hesitated. Slowly she handed over her bow, sword and quiver. "This is all?"

"There are many weapons I do not know how to use. My companion in all battles is my bow and arrows." The man handed her weapons over to another and took her by the arm. Together the three walked up the steps. Lorarwin was in awe. The beauty of Lothlórien was different from Rivendell; more secretive. The Fellowship all stood before a small staircase. Before them was a male Elf with long silver hair, blue eyes and a grave face. Beside him was, whom Lorarwin guessed, the Lady of the Wood. Her hair was a nearly glowing and partly curled blond with blue eyes of a lighter shade than the man beside her.

The women's voice was gentle and kind, but filled with knowledge when she spoke. "Do not let your hearts be troubled…"

"Pardon me my Lord and Lady. We found this one trying to follow the others." The man forced Lorarwin forward, her head dropped instead of looking up.

"You may release her," The Lord said. "I am Celeborn child. Welcome home."

"My home is Rivendell." Lorarwin pulled away from the man and watched as the Hobbits gathered her weapons from the Elves. The Elves bowed and left quickly. Looking up Lorarwin pulled her hood down, release her hair. "But I thank you for the welcome my Lord and Lady."

"But this too is your home," the lady spoke. "I am Galadriel. My husband and I were the parents of Celebrian, wife of Elrond. You may remember her. You child, are our grandchild by adoption, and you are a Princess of Lothlórien, so this is your home as well. Now, I believe that you and your friends are tired. Please everyone go and rest for I can see that you are weary with sorrow. Tonight and for the rest of your stay here, you shall sleep in peace."

A female Elf walked forward and the Fellowship followed after her together. Lorarwin paused for the briefest of moments to glance behind her before continuing down the stairs. The pavilion that they were led to was set among the base of the trees across from a fountain. Gimli, Vada, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam sat themselves comfortably. Boromir walked farther away from the group to sit on a tree root. Legolas, Aragorn and Lorarwin wandered around talking with the Elves that came with food and wine. Lorarwin lifted her head up when the soft sound of singing caught her ears. She glanced at Legolas. "_So sad are the words that ring throughout these woods."_

Legolas looked at her and smiled. "_For Gandalf, these words will ring forever more with every Elf."_

_"Not just the Elves Legolas."_ Aragorn joined the two after finishing his conversation. _"Gandalf is known by all and will be remembered by all."_

"I still hold hope that he lives." Lorarwin whispered. The singing grew louder and Lorarwin watched as Sam looked up.

"What are they singing about?"

"The great man that was Gandalf," Lorarwin looked to Vada and smiled. "I believe you may know more about what they sing then the Hobbits. Although you can not understand our language you knew him best."

Vada smiled back with a few tears in her eyes. "They must be singing of his adventures. For all who know… knew Gandalf, knew of the places he has been. Gather around little Hobbits and let me tell you of how Theodred once stole Gandalf's staff and burnt down one of the watch towers."

Lorarwin turned and walked away. She could see Aragorn speaking with Boromir but ignored their conversation. The conversation between the two Gondorian men was of no one's vocation but their own. Lorarwin sat on the lip of the fountain and ran her fingers in the water. 'So much do I wish that I could cry for Gandalf. Although I had not known him that well I had heard stories about him. Ada, I'm sorry that your friend is in the hands of the Valar.'

"There is so much grief from all of you here. I can feel it from my chambers." Lorarwin ignored the voice and continued to stare at the water. "Legolas, why are you here instead of with your father in Mirkwood?" The question caught Lorarwin's attention and she listened for the Prince's reply.

"I come to help end this war. I also come to help my friends."

Aragorn and Boromir's footsteps could be heard returning to the rest of the group. Now Lorarwin took the chance to look up. A smile crossed her face and grew wider and she leapt to her feet and ran. Pushing past Aragorn, Lorarwin threw her arms around the Elf. "HALDIR!"


End file.
